Avatar: The Early Years: Book 5: The Avatar and The Daleks
by Dalek Crusher
Summary: Avatar Alex comes face to face with his most dangerous enemy yet, the race everyone fears, the powerful and ancient beings known only as The Daleks.
1. Prologue

He found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place, literally, he found himself facing the most feared creatures in all the universe, and he was so scared of them that for the first time in his life he had no idea what to do.

The creatures he was facing didn't look like much, they were just shaped like pepper pots with a gold casing. They were covered in golden balls as well as for weapons they had a death ray on one side and a sucker plunger on the other.

They didn't look very threatening, but these were the Daleks, the beings that had just about killed almost everything and everyone in the universe. Daleks were machines of pure hatred, the ultimate exterminators. And they had just killed his friends, this made Avatar Alex both very angry and very scared. These were the machines of his nightmares. And they had just killed his best friend, Anakin Skywalker, his brother Sky and his girlfriend Ahsoka Tano, a Togruta from the planet Shili. Alex at he'd as he couldn't do nothing to save them.

"You are the Avatar!" Said the Dalek leader in it's shrill metallic cry "you are an enemy of the Daleks you will be exterminated" Alex didn't see much point in going on now, now that his friends were murdered right in front of him. "You will be exterminated!" Shouted the Dalek again and at this Alex simply said out of no remorse for them

"Go on then" he said simply and he raised his arms surrendering his life to the Daleks "you've killed just about everything I live for, why not take my life as well!" He raised his arms in the air and watched on as the Daleks decided what they were going to do, it was always like this, this was the way his friends had died after all, Alex couldn't bare the wait any longer. He took one look at his girlfriend's corpse and decided that that was it, this was the moment his life would end.

It took a while before the Daleks said anything "run!" Said the Daleks "you will make good sport" at this Alex had no idea what was going on, Daleks never changed their minds for anything, but if they were going to make sport of him, now would be the best time to do it. When he was broken, when his friends were murdered right in front of him, nothing else mattered any more he thought, nothing else mattered.

He took off at a run and the Daleks followed him, it was always like this, this is what always happened, the same thing with Anakin, the same thing with Sky and the same thing with Ahsoka, they all died the same way. The same way Alex was going to die. He figured there was no point in running from his most despised enemies.

"EXTERMINATE!" Came the call of one of the Daleks, getting ready to fire their gun. "EXTERMINATE!" It repeated and it related it' shrill cry over and over again and the other Daleks that gathered joined in all waiting in preparation to kill the Avatar. Alex found himself backed against the wall and tried one last time to make a stand.

However that didn't work, as all three Daleks raised their guns at him, Alex only had one thought in mind, it doesn't matter, nothing else matters anymore, nothing.

"EXTERMINATE!" Cried the Daleks in unison and Alex said his final words to the Daleks

"Yeah" he said smiling "I kind of figured that" nothing else was said expect the Daleks firing their own lasers and the familair blue light blasting out of their guns, Alex closed his eyes as the Dalek's laser fire hit him, killing him almost instantly, but was it his imagination or did he hear Ahsoka's voice calling out to him, the moment he lost consciousness?


	2. Chapter 1: Birthdays

AVATAR ALEX

AHSOKA TANO

SKY

DARLENE TURNER

and

ANAKIN SKYWALKER

 **AVATAR: THE EARLY YEARS:**

 **BOOK 5: THE AVATAR AND THE DALEKS**

* * *

Chapter 1: Birthdays

* * *

He jerked awake the moment the Daleks shot their blue lasers straight at him, he awoke with a start, panting in and out breath, in that instant he heard Ahsoka calling his name and still thought it must be part of the nightmare, and this was just the latest in the long line. How could Ahsoka stand this? Alex thought.

"Oh thank god" Ahsoka said and Alex looked at her strangly, seeing her corpse in his nightmare had really shaken him up, for a long while he said nothing and Ahsoka broke the awkward silence between them "it was just a nightmare" ignoring her Alex reached for his glasses which were on the desk next to the bed and he put them on to see clearly. When he did and he could see better he could see that he was not great.

"Ha" Alex said looking at his girlfriend "yeah right" he knew he probably shouldn't talk like that to Ahsoka because he was worried that it might've hurt her, if that did it clearly didn't show in her.

Ahsoka Tano was a Togruta from the planet Shili, a planet in the far reaches of the galactic republic. Ahsoka was his girlfriend and they had been on edge ever since Ahsoka dissapeared on the day that Alex had saved Coruscant from an army of Cybermen.

"Hey" Ahsoka said and when she said this Alex looked st her and smiled, she was beautiful in this light, they were practically sleeping together now that she had moved in with him. And to be honest Alex wasn't sure he was used to the fact that he and Ahsoka we're still dating. Ahsoka looked like she had something to say. And this slightly unnerved him.

"What is it?" Alex asked her and Ahsoka looked like she was about to blush but Alex very well knew that she couldn't keep a secret. "What is it?" He asked again "is there something wrong?"

"No" Ahsoka said smiling and she looked at him like he was going to catch on to something "isn't today a special occasion for you?" Like always Alex didn't have a clue what his girlfriend was talking about, but clearly it made an impression on Ahsoka when Ahsoka realised that Alex didn't know what she was talking about "you really don't know do you?"

"Know what?" Alex said and at this Ahsoka smiled and leaned in close for a kiss, to which Alex happily kissed her. Ahsoka kissed him back and it lasted for a full five minutes until Ahsoka eventually pulled away. When she did that she whispered something that for some reason made Alex really happy.

"Happy birthday!" She said smiling and it was then Alex realised what he was forgetting, when you had a life like his, it was almost possible that you could forget your own birthday, and events like that, they just sought of didn't mix. At this Alex smiled and said

"Of course" he said smiling he then put a hand to his face and slapped himself "stupid Avatar" at this Ahsoka laughed and Alex liked it when she laughed. He didn't know why but he always liked the sound of her laugh.

"I can't believe you forgot when your own birthday was!" Ahsoka said chuckling and she took one of the pillows and hit him, it didn't hurt but Alex joined in with her and they began laughing, it was the first time that the two of them ever shared a moment like this. When they stopped Ahsoka laughed and said "it's lucky one of us remembers these things" she then got up out of the bed and looked away from Alex "I'm gonna get dressed" she told him "and later today we're gonna celebrate"

"The whole gang?"

"I don't think so" Ahsoka said "remember the last time?" Oh yes, how could she forget, Sky made a complete fool of himself that time, but that was another story entirely "today it'll just be you and me"

"Don't take too long" Alex said and Ahsoka smiled as she walked out of the bedroom, leaving Alex to ponder on what he had just experienced in his latest nightmare...


	3. Chapter 2: Celebrations

Chapter 2: Celebrations

* * *

As Alex waited for Ahsoka to get ready, he thought about the recent nightmare he had just had and wondered if it meant that it was a vision of the future yet to come, eventually he decided it was better not to dwell on it for much longer, as he had other concerns, like giving Ahsoka a special something that he had made just for her. True it was his own birthday, but he felt like Ahsoka had deserved it. They were in this relationship together now, for the long haul.

"I'd better get dressed myself" Alex said still realising he was only in his shorts, Ahsoka would still be getting ready, seriously, Alex thought, how long does it take for girls to get ready? Even alien ones. That was a question to be answered another day, so he bounded to the TARDIS wardrobe and gathered his best clothes and decided what was right for him.

"Hmm" Alex muttered as he threw some clothes into a pile "defiantly not" he tossed another pair onto the pile, it was on,y then that something caught his eye, a black t-shirt and black jacket with black trousers that defiantly caught his eye. Black was his colour after all, he smiled and put the clothes on.

Just in time to because at the moment he was ready he heard Ahsoka call "I'm ready!" She had apparently figured Alex would be getting dressed the same. And he spun around in a daze and what he saw her wearing almost made his jaw job. When Ahsoka saw Alex like this, she smiled and let out a little giggle. "See anything you like?" Ahsoka asked flirtatiously, she wearing a beautiful white and black dress that made her even prettier then before. The dress was backless and Alex loved it. She twirled around for him so he could get the full details, when Ahsoka stopped twirling she asked her boyfriend "So do you like?"

"Do I like?" Alex said gasping at the sight of his girlfriend in that dress he walked forward to her and swept her off her feet, literally "I love it!" He said happily and then he pulled Ahsoka in for a kiss and the kiss lasted for a mere 10 minutes, but it was the best kiss of his life "just like I love you, Ahsoka Tano"

"Aw, Avatar" Ahsoka said blushing "I love you, too" she then gave her boyfriend a hug and let go off him, she then offered and arm out to him so he could link hold of it. He gladly joined her as she walked with him out of the TARDIS console room. When they walked outside Ahsoka looked at Alex and felt the scar on his left eye, it had almost healed now, although Alex still had to wear glasses to fully see, she didn't care and she loved him for that. "It's healed up so well" Ahsoka said looking at the scar "you can hardly see it anymore"

"This scar" Alex said and he took hold of Ahsoka's hands "is a happy memory" and at this Ahsoka smiled and asked slyly.

"Oh and why is that?"

"It's the reason I got you after all" at this Ahsoka smiled and gave her boyfriend a kiss, he deserved it after putting up with her these last few months, especially seeing as he had a particluar hard time during them.

"So" Alex said looking at his girlfriend "where are you taking me this year?" At this Ahsoka smiled and said

"You know that place you always like" she then took hold of his hand and said again "the place that just about guarantees the best sunset viewing spot ever!"

"No!" Alex gasped "you didn't!" At this Ahsoka smiled and said

"Oh I did" At this Alex smiled and said out of curiosity

"How did you even?"

"The guy who owns it, owes me a favour and says we can use it for the night you know to watch the sunset" at this Alex couldn't but help embrace his girlfriend in a hug.

"You" he said "are the best girlfriend ever!" At this Ahsoka smiled and said simply

"I know, I know" she laughed and she let go of him and they walked off to their destination. When they arrived Ahsoka found them seats and they sat down.

"You know, there was a time we barely talked to each other" Alex said and he couldn't even believe he was saying this, it was true Alex saw Ahsoka around the Jedi Temple, but he never got the courage to speak to her. This was because of his crush on her. And that crush had developed into something more.

"I can't even believe we're having this conversation" Ahsoka smiled and she looked at the sky "can you believe it's been two years, since you were first discovered as the Avatar?"

"Oh" Alex said smiling "don't remind me" at this Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh, that was her boyfriend, he always had a strange sense of humour.

"Alex and Ahsoka Tano" Ahsoka said smiling "who'd ever thought, the Avatar and the Togruta" at this Alex smiled and Ahsoka asked him a question that she had been meaning to ask "why me?"

"What's that mean?"

"All of the girls on Coruscant, of all the girls in the Jedi Temple, why did you fall in love with me?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" Alex asked "I just did, there's no explanation, I fell in love with you, and that's history" at this Ahsoka smiled and pulled her boyfriend in for a kiss which after they had pulled away left Alex stunned

"What was that for?"

"Because you earned it" Ahsoka said smiling and at this Alex the realised what he was meant to be doing.

"Oh!" Alex said and he reached into his pockets and pulled out something, something small and tiny "I have something for you, something that I made specially for you" he then held out his hands and it revealed a necklace with a star emblem on the Jewel at the bottom.

Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock as she thought she could've seen the necklace before, but probably figured it was her imagination playing tricks on her "oh, Alex" she said taking the necklace "it's beautiful!" She stared at it and put it around her neck, when Alex saw her wearing it he smiled and said

"I thought you might like it" he then pointed at the necklace and said "it's made of dwarf star alloy, the richest metal in the universe" at this Ahsoka smiled and then said

"Shut up!" She said smiling and then she pulled her boyfriend in for a passionate kiss...


	4. Chapter 3: The Chase

Chapter 3: The Chase

* * *

Elsewhere on Coruscant whilst Alex and Ahsoka were celebrating, Sky, Darlene and Anakin Skywalker were doing something far more different. They were chasing a group of bad guys on speeder bikes that were holding potential information about an upcoming attack. How they got this info was unknown.

"Damn these guys are good!" Sky called out from one of the speeders at this Anakin called out

"Language!"

"You're right Sky" said Darlene smiling "they don't look like your average every day monsters" she then laughed and said "too bad Alex and Ahsoka are missing out on the fun!" She then raced passed Anakin and Sky who were close to the bad guys. The bad guys were dressed in bark black and Sky smiled and said

"Let them have the day off!" Sky called back "they've earned it, and besides that's all you can talk about?" At this Darlene looked at her boyfriend confused and she asked

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you're not gonna comment on the fact that Anakin over there" he pointed towards Anakin on one of the other speeders "just said language" at this Anakin laughed and said

"I know!" He called back "I know" he then parked the speeder next to a cantina and then used the force on one of the escaping bad guys, to which the other bad guys ran off "it just slipped out" he said when Darlene and Sky caught up with him. Darlene looked at the other bad guys who were running in the opposite direction

"Uh the bad guys are escaping!" She said to which no one payed any attention to her, all Sky and Anakin were interested in was Anakin's comment about language, Boys, she thought and then she decided on what she was going to do "I'm gonna go after them, since I'm the only one around here doing all the work"

"Uh huh" said Sky not really paying attention to his girlfriend he then turned towards her and said mocking Aanakin "and for gosh sakes watch your language!" At this Darlene smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, and she ran after the bad guys who were getting further and further away from them.

"Oh" Anakin sighed and he put his hand to his face and slapped himself "that's not gonna go away anytime soon" at this Aky couldn't help but laugh until he realised where Darlene had gone

"Where did Darlene say she was going?"

"No idea" Anakin said "not really paying attention"

"Me neither"

Meanwhile Darlene was not having such a good time chasing after the bad guys by herself, it was at this point she wished either Alex or Ahsoka were here to help her, Sky could be so immature these days! It wasn't his fault so she'd better cut him some slack.

Meanwhile one of the bad guys reached out a device and fired it straight at Darlene "stay away from us!" He called out, although Darlene assumed it was a male voice, she couldn't quite tell as the voice was disguised. Darlene just barley dodged the firing shot as it came at her at close quarters.

"As if!" She called back as she caught up to them, and one of the bad guys took out a device that looked like a comlink

"Davros, it's happening just as you predicted it would"

"Excellent work" came a raspy voice, Davros always gave him the creeps "now, you're exit strategy will begin, you have done very well"

"We shall expect to be well rewarded in return!"

"That I can assure you" said Davros and at that three of his metal creatures appeared known as the Daleks, they looked menacing with there guns and sucker plungers.

"You didn't say you would send them!"

"This is your reward" said Davros laughing "I hope you enjoy it." Darlene had no idea what was going on, but the newcomers whoever they were creeped her out immensely, especially the way they moved.

Knowing that this was a conflict in which she did not need to intervene, she hid behind one of the plinths that covered the area in which she was in and she watched as the golden pepper pot creatures face the bad guys. With their menacing looks and eyestalks, they sure as hell frightened Darlene, she really wished she was with Alex or Ahsoka because they would know what these creatures were, too bad they were celebrating.

Darlene did the only logical thing that was required in these situations, she took out her holorecording and recorded what was happening right before her eyes.

"No" said the man in utter terror at the creatures "he said I would be rewarded!" The man backed away whilst his group looked on in fear

"This is your reward" said one of the creatures and she didn't know why but their metallic voices scared the hell out of Darlene and their battle cry was even worse "EXTERMINATE!" Darlene watched on in horror as the other creatures took out the battle cry and shot each of the bad guys with their blue lasers, when their work was done they looked round at the carnage and said "our work it's done, emergancy temporal shift" Darlene watched as one by one the creatures vanished into thin air.

It was at that point she stopped recording and ran straight back to Sky and Anakin who looked at her like she had just seen a ghost.

"What's the matter?" Asked Sky worried for his girlfriend "you look like" Darlene gave Sky a look which instantly shut him up, and she waisted no time in explaining what she had been through. When she showed them the holorecording Sky and Anakin jerked back in horror at what the metal creatures did

"That's impossible" Sky said as Darlene looked at him strangely

"What do you mean?" She asked her boyfriend and at this Sjy gave her the answer she wanted to here

"I know those creatures, in the holorecording," he then looked at everyone who nodded in confirming what he needed to say "I hate to say this, but this has just gotten a lot bigger than catching a few simple bad guys"

"What do we do then?"

"We find my brother" Sky said holding out the holorecording of the Daleks "I'm afraid he's not gonna like this" that everybody could just about agree on...


	5. Chapter 4: Code Geronimo

Chapter 4: Code Geronimo

* * *

When Alex was watching the sunset with his girlfriend leaning on him, it was the best moment of his life, just him and Ahsoka, nothing could possibly ruin this for him. How wrong he was. Because at that exact moment a buzzing noise came from his pocket, Alex assumed it was nothing so he continued relaxing with Ahsoka. Until Ahsoka heard the strange buzzing noise and looked at Alex

"What?" He asked her to which she smiled

"I think there's something buzzing in your pocket"

"Let it" Alex said and he kissed her and she kissed him back, nothing was going to ruin this perfect day for him, nothing Ahsoka then pulled away from the kiss leaving Alex stunned, Ahsoka liked his kisses and it was unusual for her to pull away, then he realised what his girlfriend wanted him to do "are you sure, we're having a perfect day together"

"I know" Ahsoka said then she stood up and smiled st him "but don't you wanna make sure you answer that, it could be important" at this Alex stared at his pocket where the annoying buzzing sound was coming from, he then git the holomessager out and answered it.

A holographic image of Sky came up "finally you answer it dear brother" he looked up and saw Ahsoka and smiled "hope I wasn't interrupting anything" at this Alex scowled at the holographic image of his brother and was considering tossing it over the edge, but Alex wasn't that cruel.

"Just tell me what you have to tell me" Alex said "is it a code Geronimo?"

"You know exactly should really should stop giving you all the code nicknames from now on" at this Alex smiled and letting out a little chuckle at this Sky joined in with him, it was a good while that the two had shared a laugh together, Sky then looked at Ahsoka and smiled, it was so weird to see those two get along like they did now, there was a time Sky an"Skyd Ahsoka completly hated each other.

"Nice dress" Sky complimented and at this Ahsoka couldn't but help blush

"Thank you" Ahsoka smiled "you don't look too bad yourself" at this Sky smiled and looked at his brighter, who was completly stunned and confused at what was going on between Ahsoka and Sky.

Alex then looked at Sky and coughed "the code Geronimo?" At this Sky looked at Alex and said simply

"We need you back at the TARDIS, you and Ahsoka, I'm afraid we have some information for you that your not gonna like" at this the holographic image of Sky disappeared back into the holomessager. Leaving Alex and Ahsoka confused and curious as to what had just transpired.

"Go on then" Alex said looking at his girlfriend "tell me, what should we do?"

"I think" Ahsoka said smiling and then she walked forward and kissed him full on the lips, it was a great kiss and when she pulled away Alex couldn't stop thinking about it "we should go" said Ahsoka and that broke Alex's train off thought "knowing your brother, it could defiantly mean it's urgent"

"Or nothing" Alex said dissapointed he was really looking forward to spending the day with Ahsoka, unfortunately now due to the inconvenience he would have to make it up eventually.

"Come on" Ahsoka said taking hold of his hand "I'll make it up to you eventually" and at that they got up and walked back to the alleyway which housed the TARDIS it was a long walk back so Ahsoka thought of a question and asked it "what's a Code Geronimo?"

"Oh that?" Alex said smiling "it was a little thing me and Sky thought up to describe one of our dangerous situations"

"Like this?" Ahsoka said when they reached the TARDIS alleyway and at this Alex smiled and said

"Definatly like this" he let go off Ahsoka's hands and opened the doors to the console room, both he and Ahsoka walked in, they were not entirely surprised to find that Anakin, Sky and Darlene were already surrounding the familiar console, and Alex was surprised to see them as much as they was surprised to see them.

"You actually turned up" Sky said and he looked at Darlene "great, now I owe my girlfriend some Republic Credits" Alex looked at Darlene and waved, she waved back and at this Ahsoka began to get a little jealous, Darlene was a tall human female, wearing black clothes that matched Alex's only she wore leather. She was wearing a leather shirt and leather trousers with black shoes to match. She had dark hair and blue eyes, she certainly was attractive, Ahsoka thought, but not Alex's type. She couldn't stand this feeling of getting jealous around Darlene whenever she interacted with Alex, it wasn't right.

"You bet on me and her not turning up" Alex said snapping Ahsoka out of her train of thought at this Sky couldn't help but laugh and his brother joined in with him. It was good to see them laughing, Ahsoka thought, what with the prophecy and all drawing nearer and nearer.

"Back to the point" Anakin said holding up a holorecording and Alex stopped laughing to take a look at it "we've got even more serious matters to attend to" at this Alex fixed his glasses and watched the holorecording that Darlene had taken of the Daleks murdering the bad guys that they were chasing.

He was just coming to the point where the Daleks appeared and just about freaked out whenever he saw them. As soon as the Daleks said those familiar words he dropped the holorecording out of pure fear and terror "No" he said silently "no, no no" he then backed away from Sky, Darlene and Anakin, the holorecording was on a loop and Alex couldn't bare to look at it "switch it off!" He yelled as the Daleks appeared again he then looked at Sky and said again "switch it off now!" Sky did as he was told and Ahsoka had no clue what was going on.

"Alex?" Ahsoka said taking hold of her boyfriend's hand, she began to get worried for hi as whatever he had seen in that holorecording had clearly freaked him out "what is it? What's wrong?"

"I thought they only existed in my nightmares" Alex said muttering to himself which Ahsoka heard every word "I never knew" at this Ahsoka looked at her boyfriend and asked

"What is it? Who are they?"

Alex then did something completly unexpected, he let go off her hand and then dashed out of the room, out of fear and panick, leaving Ahsoka alone with Sky, Darlene and Anakin...


	6. Chapter 5: Fear of the Daleks

Chapter 5: Fear of the Daleks

* * *

Alex found himself alone in his room, replaying that holorecording in his head again, those creatures were real, they were actually real. He couldn't no wouldn't believe it. As he paced around the room thinking of many possible explanations for their sudden appearance. Only one thought seamed the logical one. If that was indeed the answer than he needed to know and the only answer he was sure to get was going to the Daleks home planet, Skaro.

Suddenly he heard a voice which cut off his train of thought, a voice that could just about take his mind of anything he was thinking "Well that was quite the show" Ahsoka's voice, her soft kind voice, the one that he always loved, Ahsoka had followed him after his exit from the console room "what's wrong?" She asked as she sat down next to him, as he looked at her face, he could tell there was going to be a problem in telling the truth "back in the console room" she said "you acted in a way you never acted before"

"It's nothing Ahsoka" Alex said standing up "just an old nightmare" he hated lying to his girlfriend, but at this point it was the only logical step, he needed to find out answers on his own this time and he wasn't going to let Ahsoka come with him, as he feared that Ahsoka could get hurt "nothing to worry about"

"Not by the way you acted back in the console room!" Ahsoka snapped "that holorecording really shook you" at this Alex ignored her and she hated him for doing this "is it something from your past? Is that why you won't talk about it?" At this Alsx then did something really unexpected

"No!" He said and Ahsoka flinched back clearly hurt "if it's something I don't want to talk a bit, it's something I don't want to talk about" he then stood up and left Ahsoka alone, she clearly wasn't having any of it so she follows him. And pulled the one card that Alex wasn't expecting her to.

"I thought you loved me" at this he stopped walking and faced Ahsoka "I thought you agreed to be honest in this relationship, I thought we agreed there would be no secrets with held from each other" she then held out her hand and Alex looked at it and then at her in her beautiful white and black, backless dress.

"You look beautiful today" Alex said and at this Ahsoka responded with

"Don't try and change the subject" although Ahsoka felt herself blushing, at least something had took his mind of what had transpired in the console room "in there today" Ahsoka said "you were absolutely terrified of those creatures" she then looked at her boyfriend and thought she saw him flinch when she mentioned the creatures in the holorecording "who are they, what are they?"

Alex considered for a moment in whether telling her or not was a good idea, she was his girlfriend after all and he didn't want to loose her, specifically after he almost did the last time he did something like this and she had disappeared of the face of Corascant. Finally he gave in.

"I acted that way because" he said taking hold off her hand "I am terrified, those creatures you saw, they are not good news" at this Ahsoka asked again

"Who are they?"

"They are called the Daleks." At this Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock because she had thought she had heard that name before, but couldn't place it in her memory "and the Daleks, mean death"

"What do you mean? They mean death? How?"

"I mean they mean death" Alex said simply "in a way they are death, they are the race that have slaughtered billions in their quest for utter conquest" Ahsoka could very well see the reason that Alex feared them and in a way she was beginning to fear the Daleks "trust me, you don't want to meet their creator"

"Someone actually made these monsters?" Ahsoka said in shock when Alex mentioned this, Ahsoka couldn't imagine any monster enough to create the most feared race in all the Galaxy. "Who would be so evil enough to actually do that?"

"His name is Davros" Alex said "and just be grateful that we don't have meet him" at this Ahsoka asked out of curiosity

"Why?"

"Because we're gonna go straight to the Daleks home planet" at this Ahsoak backed away in shock and wondering what was it like in her boyfriend's head "I know I know" he said "I probably sound crazy"

"Define crazy" Ahsoka said "how on Coruscant are we gonna get to their home planet anyway?"

"That's not we that just me" Alex said, OK there was a response that Ahsoka didn't see coming, well she kind of did, thus was her boyfriend after all "Ahsoka, I'm sorry but this is far too dangerous, even for Sky, Darlene and Anakin."

"Then why are you going?"

"I need to find answers"

"To what?"

"My nightmares have been getting worse lately" Alex explained "I have to know why". He then looked around the room nervously as if someone or something might be listening in, but that was impossible because no one could be listening "and for me to do that, I have to go alone"

"No chance" Ahsoka said not agreeing with her boyfriend it was one of the rare times that she actually disagreed with his decisions "you need me" she took hold of his hand and Alex let go off it and said

"Not this time" and Ahsoka couldn't believe what her boyfriend was actually saying...


	7. Chapter 6: To Skaro

Chapter 6: To Skaro

* * *

Ahsoka stood there next to Darlene as Alex explained his situation to the TARDIS crew, and she couldn't even believe that for a second that Alex didn't want her alongside him for this adventure. It was just too unlike him, he was growing up fast. It was almost like he was becoming a different person.

When he finished his explanation there was an awkward silence between the crew, no one said anything as they looked at Alex out of either shock or disappointment in him. When no one answered Alex began to wonder whether or not he had made the right decision in telling the TARDIS crew.

"So" Alex said rather nervously "that's my plan, what does everyone think?" when no one answered again Alex said "come on guys, you're really freaking me out" to break the awkward silence between them, Darlene spoke

"I for one, think it's a stupid plan" she said "I mean going to the home planet of the Daleks? that's practically a suicide mission" at this Alex began to get irritated of everyone telling him this.

"It's not a suicide mission" Alex said looking at Darlene "I just need to find answers"

"To nightmares or visions that might not even happen?"said Darlene and Ahsoka hated herself for not speaking up for her own boyfriend "no you need us" said Darlene "you need Team Avatar" at the mention at the name Alex let out a laugh and said

"Team Avatar?" he asked "you made up that little team name, did you?"

"Seemed appropriate" said Darlene smiling and when Ahsoka saw Alex and Darlene smiling together she got that same feeling she did last time, she got jealous. She hated that feeling, she didn't want to feel it. Instead to help her she looked away. She hated Darlene for being the one that could make Alex change his mind.

And just like that after listening to Darlene, Alex did change his mind "OK, together" he said smiling he looked at the TARDIS crew and said "but I'm warning you now, this will be our most dangerous mission yet" Ahsoka came forward to help Alex and took hold of his hand.

"You know us" Ahsoka said smiling "we were always in this together" she then pulled her boyfriend in for a kiss that lasted well over 5 minutes, when Darlene saw this she smiled and did the same to Sky, Anakin felt like this was the awkward thing to do.

When Ahsoka and Darlene pulled away from their individual kisses, Alex and Sky stood there stunned "well then" Alex said confused and feeling awkward himself "let's do this thing" he then fixed his glasses and called out for his maintenance droid ID-RS.

"Yes master?" asked the droid "what is it that you require?" at this Alex smiled and said

"Coordinates to Skaro" at this the Droid jumped back and looked at the entire group like they were completely insane, at least that is what it looked like to Alex, who knew with Droids.

"Skaro" said ID slowly "you want to go to Skaro?" he looked at Sky and said "is the master insane?"

"We all are" said Sky chuckling "and in fact we're dead serious"

"You had to put that pun in there didn't you?" asked Darlene "the droid is right, this will possibly our last day" at this Alex smiled and said

"Last chance to back out"

"No chance" Ahsoka said smiling and she took hold of her boyfriend's hand "you know we are in this together" when the droid looked at Alex and Ahsoka he gave up and let out what sounded like a sigh

"OK" he went to the console and tapped the co-ordinates "this will be a long journey, so I advice you organics, to get some sleep" when he was done the droid walked away from the TARDIS console "if you don't make it back alive, I'm gonna personally shut down"

"OK ID" Alex said "that's a fair enough deal" he then turned towards the TARDIS crew and said "this may very well be our last day, so if any of you have anything to say, I suggest you say it now" at this TARDIS crew said nothing and they exited the console room, leaving Alex alone with Ahsoka and ID who left the room soon after.

"So," Ahsoka said after everyone had left "where are we going, what's Skaro?"

"The beginning" Alex said simply "Skaro is the beginning and possibly the end" at this Ahsoka smiled and said to her boyfriend.

"Are you ever gonna stop talking in riddles?"

"No" Alex said and then he kissed his girlfriend "come on" he said taking hold of her hand "let's get some sleep" at this Ahsoka smiled and they walked out of the console room as the lights switched off.

When they arrived at Alex's room Ahsoka smiled and said "you know, I really hate to loose this dress" she then looked at herself in the mirror and smiled "it does look good on me"

"I agree" Alex said smiling then he looked at her and smiled "you look absolutely beautiful" he then kissed his girlfriend and then guided her towards the bed "if this is gonna be our last day" said Alex when he pulled away from the kiss "let's make it worth while" at this Ahsoka smiled and she brought her boyfriend towards the bed as she kissed him again, and they continued kissing until they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7: Arriving on Skaro

Chapter 7: Arriving on Skaro

* * *

Alex had his worst nightmare yet although he wasn't completely sure it was a nightmare seeing as the whole thing looked completely different, Sky was standing in front of thousands of Daleks whilst the corpse of Darlene lay at his feet. The brother's said nothing as they just stared at Darlene's broken corpse.

"You didn't save her" said Sky "you didn't save her, you could've saved her!" he then took out his Lightsaber which glowed red as the sword lit up.

"I don't wanna fight you Sky!" Alex said getting very scared "come on, you are not yourself" he then got out his own Lightsaber and the blue sword ignited. Alex didn't want to do this although it was like he had no choice, Ahsoka stood there scared for him as she was trapped between two Daleks.

Sky charged and before Alex could do anything Sky immediately went for the killing blow as then everything blacked out.

Alex awoke with a start, panting and out of breath, he looked around for his glasses and when he did find them he put them on. He looked at Ahsoka who was sleeping soundly next to him and then got out of the bed, leaving Ahsoka the other half of the pillow.

He continued to look at Ahsoka for a while and then he went out of the room. Ahsoka noticed this and she woke up and followed her boyfriend quietly.

When Alex sensed her he stopped and looked around "I figured that you'd follow me" at this Ahsoka said

"Couldn't sleep" she then looked around as if someone was listening in and then she asked "another nightmare?" at this Alex smiled and said

"Yes"

"Could you tell me what it was about"

Alex then flashback to the nightmare of his brother trying to kill him. And then laughed "no, I don't even think it was meant for this trip"

"Who know's if we're going to make it out of this trip?" Ahsoka said "are you still scared?" At this Alex walked towards his girlfriend and kissed her when he pulled away he said

"I am terrified" he said "does that answer your question?" Alex never found out because at that exact moment the familiar rumbling sound of the TARDIS landing was hard and all of a sudden the TARDIS juddered to a halt as Alex realised what was wrong he said "she's figured out where were going"

"And is that bad?"

"Extremely" Alex said he then said to himself "manual, where's the manual" he then dashed out of the room and put his own clothes on, and then rushed to find the TARDIS instruction manual, it took him a while before he did "the TARDIS, doesn't like where we are going" he said when he brought the instruction manual to Ahsoka "she's trying to stop us" he then read the instructions for the possibility of avoiding flight risks, but he was too late as the TARDIS cloister bell sounded and juddered to a halt, waking everyone up.

"What's going on?" Asked Darlene wearily as everyone came in to the console room, she was wearing a white nightgown and holding onto Sky "I was just having a rather nice dream"

"I bet you were" Ahsoka muttered to herself and at this Darlene heard her and said

"Pardon?"

"Nothing" Ahsoka said realising her mistake and she turned to face Darlene "don't happen to have a spare one do you? I kind of got out in a hurry" at this Darlene smiled snd said

"Sure" she then tossed Ahsoka a nightgown and she put it on, leaving everyone facing Alex who was still looking at the TARDIS instruction manual

"What?" Alex said when he eventually looked up "you're looking like this is my fault" at this Darlene said

"Well you were kind of hesitant to let us come with you on the mission"

"Because I was worried for your safety" Said Alex getting annoyed, it was true he did warn then about coming along with him. But hey they came didn't they? Only Sky seamed to agree with Alex and he was grateful for that, he then went towards the console and did something very unexpected he actually spoke "hey, hey are you there, come on, I know you don't like this but we need to get down there, it's a mission with the utmost importance" and on that word the TARDIS burst to life leaving everyone stunned and confused.

"Alex?" Ahsoka said nervously as the TARDIS came to life "what's happening?"

"Just what we wanted" Alex said simply as the TARDIS landed on the planet below them, suddenly and quickly the screen came up showing a vast desert landscape.

"Desert again" Ahsoka said quietly to herself "I hate deserts" at this Alex couldn't help but laugh and Ahsoka joined in with him. When they had finished laughing Alex turned towards the TARDIS crew and said

"OK, you know the drill people, we investigate this planet, if we get captured or anything like that, do what we normally do"

"And what's that?"

"Make it up as we go along" Alex said simplify and at that he pressed some buttons on the console room and the doors swung open revealing the vast desert landscape, "whoa" Alex said as he stepped out of the TARDIS. "I certainly wasn't expecting this"

"You can say that again" Ahsoka said coming out of the doors, dressed for combat in a brown dress "what do you think?"

"I think you look beautiful" Alex said smiling and he pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss.

"Do we have to watch you two go at it each time?" Asked Sky he was wearing his normal attire which consisted of dark black and brown clothes, when Alex and Ahsoka pulled away he sakd "it is becoming quite awkward" at this Alex laughed and his jaw almost dropped when he saw what Darlene was wearing. She had really dressed for the occasion, she was wearing a yellow tank top which showed her midriff and gray trousers.

"So this is Skaro" Darlene said putting on some black sunglasses "good thing I'm dressed for the occasion"

"Just so you know" Ahsoka said when she saw what Darlene was wearing, why couldn't she have picked something like that? "I hate you"

"Sure you do" said Darlene not really knowing whether or not Ahsoka was actually joking or not...


	9. Chapter 8: Colony Sarff

Chapter 8: Colony Sarff

* * *

"So this is Skaro" Ahsoka said repeating Darlene's exact words "not very inviting" at this Alex looked around and saw what looked like a city in the far background "is that?" Ahsoka said noticing the same city "is that a city?" As soon as she saw it she regretted answering the question as she saw thousands of those same creatures flying around "and I suppose they are the Daleks?"

"Correct" said a raspy voice from behind them, the TARDIS crew turned to see a snakelike man standing right beside them, how had Alex not seen this coming, the snake like figure bowed and looked at Alex, Alex hated snakes and was not surprised that there were snake like species about "welcome Avatar, we have been expecting you for quite some time"

"And we would be" Said Sky and at this the snake like man looked at Sky and said

"I was not talking to you" in that same raspy voice that gave Ahsoka and Darlene the creeps, he then looked at Alex and smiled "I am Colony Sarff" he bowed and then stood up and Alex could almost swear that he saw a tiny serpent come out from underneath Colony Sarff's robe.

"You've been expecting me?" Alex said confused, he had no idea that the inhabitants of Skaro were indeed expecting him arriving on their planet when he knew full well that they would be shot on arrival.

"Davros has been expecting you" said Colony Sarff and Alex took a step back as soon as he heard that name, it was a name he hoped never to hear again "you have heard of him?"

"Yes" Alex said panting "so the creator of the Daleks wants to see me in person?"

"Only to assess the nature of you and prove you are not the threat he thinks you are"

"Why does Davros think I am a threat?"

"You are new" Colony Sarff said simply and the way he looked at Alex gave Alex the absolute creeps, true Alex was terrified of the Daleks, but to actually meet the creator of the Daleks himself, that was one thing he could cross off his bucket list "and Davros finds that intriguing"

"If Davros wants to meet me" Alex said walking to face Colony Sarff "then why didn't he come out here himself?" Colony Sarff then paused at this question and looked at the TARDIS crew and smiled

"If you don't come we will harm everyone of your friends" he then raised a reptilian like finger at Ahsoka "starting with her, Davros knows your weakness, like father like son"

"On no account will you harm my friends" Alex said getting very angry he then looked at the TARDIS crew and said "I've gotta go, I'm sorry but I have to"

"Why?" Ahsoka asked "why does Davros want to speak to you?"

"No idea" Alex said and this annoyed Ahsoka, he then took something out of his pockets and handed it to her "but I've got to find out" he said "and who knows? This might be the key to solving my nightmares" He then gave Ahsoka a kiss on the cheek "i'm going alone, this time no arguments please, if Davros is as dangerous as everyone says he is, I don't want any harm coming to you"

"So I don't get to meet the creator of the Daleks?"

"It's probably for the best" Alex said smiling, he then let go off his girlfriend's hands and then turned back to face Colony Sarff "I'm ready whenever you are ready" At this Colony Sarff nodded and two tiny serpents came out from his robes and came slithering straight towards Alex "you know I hate serpents"

At this comment Colony Sarff gave Alex a look which instantly made him shut up, he then gave one last look at Ahsoka and gave her a wink. Ahsoka smiled as she knew what this meant, she looked at the tiny peice of paper that Alex gave her and wondered if this would work.

Just before Alex and Colony Sarff went in the journey Alex turned to face Sky and he said "look after them" at this Sky smiled and said

"I will"

"Thank you" then they walked off leaving Sky to look after the entire TARDIS crew.

"Well" Darlene said watching the two walk away "what the hell does he expect us to do now?" She looked at her boyfriend for answers and then Sky said

"KBO of course"

"And what the hell does that mean?" asked Anakin

"Keep Buggering On" Sky said simply and at this Darlene smiled and looked at Anakin

"You know Ani over there doesn't like that type of talk" at this Anakin smiled and said

"You know what, Darlene!"

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on here?" asked a confused Ahsoka "I mean we're stranded in Skaro and already Alex has got himself captured."

"It's pretty obvious isn't it" said Sky

"No" Ahsoka said and then she looked at the psychic paper "wait a minute it is" she then took command and then said "he wants us to find out what the Daleks are up to"

"And put a stop to them" Darlene finished "well I guess it's just your normal day at the office" at this Ahsoka smiled and then Sky said something which really annoyed her

"Just one problem, how do we get into the city undected?"

"That is a problem" Ahsoka said realising her own mistake, and then she realised that this might be a bit more of a problem than she actually thought...


	10. Chapter 9: Meet Davros

Chapter 9: Meet Davros

* * *

As Alex found himself walking with the snake like man Colony Sarff, thousands of questions came to his mind, why didn't he just kill him and his friends? What was about him that Davros found so intriguing, sure he was the Avatar, but that wasn't all that Davros was interested in. Was it? Or did it possibly mean that Davros knew something about Alex that he himself he did not know. His origins maybe?

"So Sarff" Alex said out of curiosity "can I call you Sarff?" At this Sarff turned round to face Alsx and gave him that look again which made Alex regret ever talking to him

"No" said Colony Sarff "you may not, only the great Davros may call me that"

"And what should I call you?' Alex said smiling "it seams like Davros is your only friend" at this Colony Sarff ignored him "you know I hate serpents?" Alex asked again "I don't partially like being handcuffed to one" at this he sighed "blimey trying to make a snake laugh" he then asked the question that he'd been wanting to know ever since Colony Sarff had arrived "so why does Davros want to see me?"

They had entered the Dalek city now and we're coming towards a gigantic building with circles on it's sides. "You will be quiet" said Sarff "you may not like the answers you hear"

"Then why am I even alive?" Alex said "you could've killed me and my friends back there, but you didn't, why is that?" At this Colony Sarff stopped and turned to face Alex

"You are the Avatar" he said simply "we need you alive"

"And why is that?"

"Why don't you ask Davros when you meet him" Colony Sarff then held out his strange snake like hand as if to ask for something "your weapon please, Davros would like for you to meet him without your Jedi weapon" at this Alex had no arguments so he handed Sarff his Lightsaber as he entered the tall building with two Daleks standing guard. When Alex saw these creatures in person they gave him the shivers, seeing them in his nightmares was one thing, but to actually see them in person was on a whole new level.

Alex said nothing as they entered the building and he found himself in a silver room with a sliding door. He looked at the door and found himself oddly compelled to run away from it, but he stood his ground and took a deep breath and watched as Sarff left him alone.

"So I take it, Davros is in there" at this Sarff said nothing and left the room which confirmed Alex's suspicion. He then took a deep breath and entered the room which didn't seem so bad.

The room he's entered was entirely different from the entrance of the huge building, for a fact it looked dirty and had cables surrounding the whole area, there was nothing to mark the room for what it was. Only a lone figure hiding in the shadows. Alex felt the figure watching him with fascination.

"I take it" Alex said to the figure "you were expecting me?" At this the figure moved out of the shadows and revealed himself to be none other than Davros, the creator of the Daleks himself, Alex moved a step back when he saw Davros's face. All decaying with his eyes scratched out and a single blue eye to help him see properly. Alex was even more creeped out by the life support that Davros had, it was almost in a way he was half Dalek.

"I was" Davros said in his creepy raspy voice he then took a moment to stare at Alex and what Davros said next really creeped Alex out "you have your father's eyes" at this Alex jerked back at what Davros said, this man new his father, his actual father? So many questions came pouring out of Alex's head but Alex said instead

"You knew my father?"

"Oh yes" Davros said smiling and then he looked more closer at Alex "I've been monitoring your adventures" he then showed a screen which shows all of Alex's past adventures "well done on taking down the Shadow Master' said Davros and at this Alex couldn't help but smile

"I didn't really take him down,"

"In a way you did" said Davors "but you probably don't want to talk about that" he then pulled up a second screen which showed the TARDIS crew exploring Skaro "let us talk about your friends"

"On your word they will not be harmed"

At this Davros chuckled and said "on my word yes, but on my children's? Who can say" at this Alex looked at the screen and wondered if he'd just made a huge mistake "it is an honour to meet you Avatar"

"I can't well say the same"

"You fear me" Said Davros and then he looked at Alex and said "and my children, who can blame you? And yet you still come here"

"Because I need to find out the answers"

"To your visions?" At this Alex jerked back "yes I know" Alex found this to be really creepy, how on Skaro did Davros manage to find the time to monitor him that was a question for another day as he felt something more was coming and whatever it was he didn't like it one bit...


	11. Chapter 10: To the Dalek Sewers

Chapter 10: To the Dalek Sewers

* * *

Ahsoka found herself in a complicated position as the leader of the TARDIS crew in Alex's absence, or as Darlene liked to call them Team Avatar. Either way Ahsoka wasn't expecting this. She was expected to have a happy life with Alex and nothing else. But when she found herself facing the vast desert landscape, she gasped and looked at the group like they were completely insane.

"So?" Sky said curiously "what the hell do we do, how the hell do we get into that city?" he then walked towards the edge of the cliff and looked at the city "there must be thousands of Daleks guarding it, so tell us, leader what do we do?" at this Ahsoka looked at him and couldn't think of anything to say. It was all too stressful for her to even think about taking command.

"I" she said stammering "I don't"she then ran straight to the TARDIS psychic paper in her hand. Sky didn't see that coming and was surprised when Darlene followed after her.

Ahsoka handled the psychic paper and looked at it wondering what it was that Alex wanted her to do with it. She figured the Daleks would probably be immune to it and wondered what she could possibly do to save her boyfriend, she sense someone behind her and stood up.

"I figured you'd probably follow me" Ahsoka said turning round to face Darlene, although she didn't exactly like Darlene she admired her courage to come and talk to Ahsoka herself, when she carried two Lightsabers "don't bother, I don't think I can do this by myself"

"You don't have to" Darlene said walking towards Ahsoka "I know you don't very well like me Ahsoka" at this Ahsoka looked away from Darlene and was ashamed to even do so "but I think you're hiding something" said Darlene "what does Alex want us to do?" she then stared at the psychic paper and said "what does he want you to do with that?"

"I have no idea!" Ahsoka snapped "I have no idea what my own boyfriend wants me to do" she then walked away from Darlene "I haven't done this, I don't know what to do!" she then tried to open the doors to the TARDIS but found them locked, this frustrated her and she groaned in frustration "even the TARDIS doesn't wanna let me in"

"Ahsoka" Darlene snapped back and at this Ahsoka shut up, Darlene could have that effect on her and she didn't know why "I know you're scared, and that's good" she then took hold of Ahsoka's hand "but Team Avatar needs you to lead it"

"Why do you call us that?" Ahsoka said "Team Avatar?" at this Darlene smiled and said

"Does there have to be a reason" she said smiling "besides I figured the name was much better than the TARDIS crew" at this Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh, even thought she didn't like Darlene she couldn't but help like her sense of humor, "and I think I have a way of getting in to the city undetected"

"A way?" Ahsoka said smiling "great, we need that, what is it?"

"I don't think you will like this" Darlene said but Ahsoka wasn't bothered, if Darlene had a way to get into the Dalek city undetected than that was fine by her "are you sure you want to hear this" at this Ahsoka smiled and said

"Do it" although she would later regret the decision when Darlene said what she had to say "the sewers?" she asked to check if she had heard Darlene correctly "you want us to go through the Dalek Sewers?"

"It's the only way to get into the city undetected" said Darlene smiling "and besides it's an option they will least likely expect"

"And the most disgusting" Ahsoka said and then she took a deep breath "OK fine, let's go tell the group" she then looked at Darlene and said "and see what they think of this" Ahsoka then walked off back to Team Avatar, liking Darlene's new nickname.

"Are you insane?" Sky asked when Ahsoka had finished explaining to the group "you want us to go to the Dalek city, through the sewers"

"That is the same thing I said" Ahsoka said "and besides it's not my plan" at this Darlene came forward and said

"It's mine"

"Since when are you two so close together?" asked Sky smiling "you two are never this close together" at this Ahsoka smiled and said

"We're not" Ahsoka said "but for once and I can't even believe I'm saying this, I trust her" she looked at Darlene who smiled back at her "I may not have to like her, but I trust her"

"And that's something worth having" said Darlene "I may be new to this whole thing, but I trust Alex" she then looked at Sky and kissed her boyfriend "and I trust you"

"Well then" said Sky smiling "to the Dalek Sewers we go" at this the group agreed and Ahsoka would later wonder if she regretted this situation later on in the long run...


	12. Chapter 11: Davros and the Avatar

Chapter 11: Davros and the Avatar

* * *

As Alex stood there watching the images of his friend's on Davros's screen, he could think of nothing to say and Davros knew this, all this time Davros had been monitoring Alex and watching his past adventures without Alex even knowing. Sometimes it annoyed him how Alex knew little to nothing whilst his enemies knew more about him than he did. And it was getting aggravating for him.

"Nothing to say, Avatar?" asked Davros when he saw Alex looking at the screen "it appears there's more to Ahsoka Tano than meets the eye" Davros then let out a little chuckle and Alex walked forward to Davros and said angrily

"You leave her alone"

"I promised I will" said Davros "but I am afraid my children will have other ideas" at this Alex ignored Davros and he hated him for the fact that Davros called the Daleks his children. It was just wrong "now" Davros said switching off the screen so that Alex couldn't see anything or know what his friends were up to "now to other matters" Davros then switched some buttons on his life support system. And the Dalek like vehicle moved. It was so weird to see Davros in that thing.

"Why did you want to meet me?" Alex asked and at this Davros let out a little chuckle and that just creeped him out "stop doing that" Alex said "stop laughing at me"

"I am not laughing at you"

"Why did you want to meet me?"

"Because you are new" said Davros "and that is interesting" at this Alex couldn't but help be interested in what Davros had to say. This was one of his first real conversations with one of his enemies and he wasn't sure of what he had to say.

"Interesting how?" Alex said and at this Davros smiled and said

"You know what I am speaking of" said Davros and at this Alex's eyes widened "yes, you know"

"The prophecy" Alex sighed "always that same prophecy" he then walked away from Davros and let out a little chuckle "ya know, I'm kind of getting sick and tired of my enemies knowing something I don't. In fact I don't even want to hear about that stupid prophecy again"

"Why don't you?"

"It's not my time yet" Alex said simply "don't ask how and why, I simply know"

"You keep it locked away" Davros noted "in a room in your TARDIS" at this Alex was stunned at just how much Davros knew about him, he wondered if Davros had been spying on him all the time "is that because you are afraid?"

"No"

"Are you sure? Aren't you not at the least bit curious to find out what's written on that peice of paper?"

"I don't think you heard me" Alex said smiling "I will find out what is written on that prophecy when I decide!" He then faced Davros again "yes I am scared of the prophecy, and I am scared of you and your creations, but I know in my heart why I am frightened of you and them"

"And why is that?"

"Because whenever I think about them, I'm pretty sure this is a battle that I will loose" Alex said and at this Davros let out a chuckle

"Carry on" Davros said "ask me what you want to know"

"What I want to know" Alex said "is why you asked for me, you could've come outside to meet us but you sent one of your servants" he took a pause and said "why is that?"

"Because I didn't want to get in the way of the start of the prophecy" when Davros said this it was like a thousand knives went straight into Alex's heart "you do know that it predicts one of your friends will die"

"Don't!" Alex said raising a hand to signal to Davros that he didn't want to hear what he had to say "don't say anymore" at this Davros let out a laugh and this really creeped Alex out, suddenly the doors slid open and one of Davros's creations came out of it. They were a lot scarier in person then they were in Alex's dreams.

"No" Alex said when he saw the Dalek "anything but that"

"You fear my creations" Davros said smiling "that's good face your fear! Let it be your guide through the city" Davros then spoke to the Dalek and said "the screen, show the Avatar his friends" and at this one of Davros's screens came up. "It appears your friend's are traversing through the sewers" indeed they were and Alex was shocked to see Ahsoka had actually made it through "do you know what the Dalek word for sewers mean?"

"I do" Alex said staring at the screen wondering what the hell his girlfriend was actually thinking "graveyard, the Dalek word for sewer is graveyard"

"Your friends do not know that" Davros said smiling "and they had better be careful, or the prophecy won't start at all" at this Alex began to get very angry "I know that look." Davros said smiling "it's the look of your father, it appears like he I won't be your archenemy"

"I don't want you as my archenemy" Alex said looking at Davros "please don't harm my friends"

"Now why would I do that? It's only one of them that needs to die and you know the one I am talking about" at this Alex said nothing and all he did was stare at the he screen helpless as he watched Ahsoka wander about the Dalek Sewers with no idea of what she was walking into...


	13. Chapter 12: Dalek Graveyard

Chapter 12: Dalek Graveyard

* * *

"I am not liking this" Ahsoka muttered as she trudged through the Dalek sewers with nothing but her Lightsabers for light, Darlene was walking with her and although Ahsoka didn't like her she had to admit that she admired Darlene's bravery, to walk through something like this must not be easy.

"So" Darlene said looking back over at Sky and Anakin who were talking to each other, Darlene then looked back at Ahsoka and said something that was kind of weird for her to say "you and Alex then, how's that going" at this Ahsoka ignored her, she didn't want to say anything about her and Alex's love life as it was just to weird to talk about it "hey, Darlene to Ahsoka, you know we can talk about this?"

"You want to talk about my love life?" Ahsoka said looking at Darlene like she was crazy "in a Dalek sewer?" She then smiled and looked away from Darlene "Sky better watch out"

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Asked Darlene "Sky better watch out for what?" Darlene then looked over at Sky and scowled, Sky paying no attention to his girlfriend waved at her and she waved back "you know what, never mind, I am more interested in you two"

"Why is that?"

"You know me and Alex have become quite close friends" Darlene said which Ahsoka guessed to make her jealous and it was working, how could she stand it "Ok that came out wrong," she said "why do you hate me?" At this Ahsoka stared at Darlene "you've made it abundantly clear you do"

"I don't hate you" Ahsoka said "I just don't like you" she then looked at Darlene and said "I hate the person that you are, I hate that you are always there to comfort my boyfriend, when I'm not, you say the stupidest things and yet you can rally the whole team together."

"Ahsoka" Darlene said "I've been in these kind of situations before." As they walked on Ahsoka found herself listening to Darlene even more and she wondered why that was "not your everyday time travel situations, but something similar" Darlene paused and took a deep breath and said "I say these things I'm not supposed to say, I get pegged as the bad girl in all of it, but do you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm proud" Darlene said smiling "I am proud of it, and yes I may not have any friends, but I'm glad I met you, it's like there's a whole new world just waiting to be explored, and time travel and whole galaxies, who could pass up that opertunity?" No one Ahsoka thought, just no one "so I am asking you as a friend, please don't hate me"

"I don't hate you'" Ahsoka said smiling and she patted Darlene on the shoulder "besides you were the one who made Alex let us come on this trip"

"Yeah" Darlene smiled and then she noticed something very strange and ordered the group to stop which they did, Ahsoka then shone her Lightsaber for some light

"Thank you" Darlene said smiling

"Your welcome" Ahsoka said happily "you know, I think there might be a chance." She then shone her Lightsabers and it revealed two narrow passageways both interconnecting with each other, Crossroads "damn" Ahsoka said and at this Sky called out

"Anakin doesn't like that talk!"

"Sky!" Anakin snapped and at this Ahsoka wondered what the hell she had missed, was it some kind of running joke between them, it was clear that it wasn't gonna go away anytime soon. So she stared at the crossroads which led in the opposite direction. "So what do we do?" Anakin said when he saw the crossroads "split up I assume?"

"It appears that way" Darlene said smiling and she looked at Ahsoka who was staring at the crossroads as if in a sort of transe "Ahsoka? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know" Ahsoka said and she snapped out of it, she hated herself for doing this every time she reached a crossroad "I hate crossroads" she said and everyone in the group laughed because is was what Alex would've done "so, whose going with?" At this Anakin looked at Sky and said

"Well I think I know who I'm going with"

"Why is that?" Sky asked him

"I need you to watch my back, you know in case of any Daleks"

"Fine" he then stared at Darlene and wished that he was going with her, and Darlene shared that mutual feeling, she wished nothing more to be able to go with her boyfriend. She then looked at Ahsoka and felt sorry for her that Alex wasn't even here.

"I suppose that settles it' Ahsoka said "Sky and Anakin" she then pointed toward s the left crossroad "you go that way" she then pointed to the other crossroad "whilst me and Darlene will go the other way, if any of us should get captured, you know what to do."

"Make it up as we go along" Sky said repeating Alex's words and then he walked forward to Darlene "come back safe,"

"Like you even need to be worried for me" Darlene said sure of herself and Sky didn't think he had anything to worry about, he knew his girlfriend could take care of herself but he was still worried about her safety

"I just don't know what to do with myself if you" he couldn't finish the word, and Darlene knew what he was talking about so to take his mind of the subject she pulled him in for a kiss with lasted for quite a long while. When they pulled away from each other she said

"I'll be fine" she said walking away from him although she wasn't so sure "I love you," she called back to Sky who said the same thing back to her. And she watched as Sky and Anakin walked forward into the left crossroad. When they left Darlene sighed and looked at Ahsoka "so are you ready?"

"To walk into a city that's sure to be guarded by thousands and thousands of Daleks?" Ahsoka asked smiling "sure I can't wait" she then turned to face the crossroads and said quietly to herself what Alex would say in these situations "Geronimo" she the took Darlene's hand and went in the opposite direction of Anakin and Sky


	14. Chapter 13: Dalek Encounter

Chapter 13: Dalek Encounter

* * *

Ahsoka saw something she wasn't expecting when she did she grabbed Darlene and they hid behind a rock wall. Which hid them from their view. Out of nowhere two Daleks had appeared and they were guarding the cave entrance, ok this is fairly bad. Ahsoka thought. Where's the Avatar when I need him?

"Get down!" She whispered when the saw the Daleks. And Darlene followed suit, when Darlene saw the Daleks she let out a quiet laugh and said

"Those are the Daleks?" She whispered "they don't look like much," she then looked bake ta them and then said "sorry, please exclude my very weird sense of humour" at this Ahsoka couldn't help but chuckle very quietly. She couldn't understand how Darlene could handle these types of situations and manage to keep them light in tone.

"They may not look like much" Ahsoka agreed "but they pack a lot of fire power" she then had a very brave idea, a brave idea and stupid idea at the same time, she couldn't recall what happened afterwards as it was a bit of a blur but she didn't regret it "right, I need to get a closer look"

"Sorry" Darlene whispered "did I hear you correctly, did you just say you needed a closer look at those monsters?" At this Ahsoka couldn't help but smile, sometimes she had no idea where her crazy plans came from sometimes. Maybe she got them from Alex, maybe she didn't or it was possibly the stupidest idea that she had yet. Either way she had to test out this crazy plan and she didn't care what Darlene must have thought of her.

"Yes" Ahsoka said "you heard me correctly and it's the only way to get them out of the way"

"No!" Darlene said a little too loudly and she was lucky enough that the Daleks didn't hear her. "I'm sorry Ahsoka but it's suicide" at this Ahsoka looked at Darlene strangly and said

"Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Darlene?"

"I'm serious" Darlene said

"So am I and try and stop me, just letting you know I have Lightsabers"

"If you get killed Alex will kill me"

"Welll then, all the more reason not to get myself killed" she then stood up and moved away from the rock wall and faced the two Daleks, when they saw her they focused their blue eyestalks on her and this gave Ahsoka the creeps, she wondered what was inside these things.

"Halt!" Said the first Dalek "intruder, you will come with us!""

"How did I get in?" Ahsoka asked rhetorically "in through the window?" And at this she smiled and took off at a run leaving the Daleks to chase in after her.

When she saw this Darlene had thought Ahsoka had gone insane, scratch that she was already there, but nevertheless her crazy plan seamed to be working at that was all that mattered if it got her one step closer to Alex and off this planet for good.

Ahsoka meanwhile was regretting this plan she found herself backed up agains a solid wall and found herself faced with two Daleks "oh come on you can't be that stupid!" Ahsoka said to them and the Daleks looked at each other through their eyestalks wondering what this Togruta meant.

"You will come with us!" The Dalek said "you will come with us and then you will be exterminated!"

"Exterminate?" Ahsoka said "not your best catchphrase, I'll give you that" she then raised her arms "but trust me you don't want to meet my boyfriend" at this she looked behind the rock wall where Darlene was hiding and hoped Darlene had gotten the message "and besides I'm pretty sure Davros wants me alive"

"You know our creator!" The Daleks said "how?"

"Let's just say the Avatar told me" she looked again at the rock wall and hoped Darlene would come to her rescue luckily she did and she did something very unexpected

"Oi!" She called out and the Daleks looked at her "Daleks! Look, at me!" She waved her arms and the Daleks had no idea what was going on "I'm a target!" Darlene called out and at this she took off at a run

"What is happening?" Asked the first Dalek "you will explain, explain!"

"I think you're prey is getting away" at this Ahsoka waited for the Daleks to leave as they clearly got the message, they then took after Darlene and were more faster than they thought, but they went the wrong way about it. Like the compete and utter idiots they were they decided to flank Darlene side by side rather than going after her the same way they did Ahsoka, at this Ahsoka smiled and said

"You really are idiots aren't you?" At this Darlene got the message and smiled she ducked and ran out of the way as the Daleks fired their blue lasers straight at each other, screaming as they blew up in a fiery explosion. When Darlene came to all she did was look at the Daleks and then back at Ahsoka

"That was your crazy plan?" Darlene said looking at Ahsoka if she were insane

"it worked didn't it?" Ahsoka said looking at the blown up Daleks, when Darlene agreed with Ahsoka she said

"You are a genius!" She then did something very unexpected and pulled Ahsoka in for a kiss, a kiss which Ahsoka didn't seam to mind, when Ahsoka pulled away she felt slightly awkward that she had allowed Darlene to do that. Darlene herself found herself pretty awkward

"So" Ahsoka said when she had pulled away from the kiss and Darlene immediately said

"Thank god Alex and Sky didn't see that" at this the two burst out laughing and they continued on to be stopped by a doorway, the doorway then slide open revealing thousands of Daleks at the entrance.

"Just so you know" Ahsoka said "that was a completly stupid idea" she then raised her hands as the Daleks faced her and Darlene and she said nervously "we surrender"

"is that all you could think of to say?"

"Oh come on" Ahsoka said nervously "it was a spur of the moment thing" she then looked back at the Daleks and found herself suddenly very scared...


	15. Chapter 14: Davros Breaks The Avatar

Chapter 14: Davros Breaks The Avatar

* * *

"It would appear" Davros said as he watched the screen with Alex "that Ahsoka Tano and Darlene Turner have got themselves in quite a pickle" he then let out a chuckle and pressed some buttons and spoke into a microphone "bring them to me!" At this Alex stood there helplessly as Davros looked at him and said "shall we witness the beginning of the prophecy?"

"Davros no" Alex begged "please no!" At this Davros ignored the Avatar and watched as his Daleks brought Ahsoka Tano and Darlene Turner into the room "Ahsoka!" Alex gasped as he ran forward to try and help her but Davros turned around and said

"Activate the holding cell" and a beam of light appeared around Alex leaving him trapped and completly helpless "I did warn you Avatar," said Davros facing him "it was always going to come to this" Davros then turned to Ahsoka and smiled at her "I am sorry my child, I am sorry it had to come to this"

Ahsoka said nothing to Davros partly because she was terrified by the appearance of him and partly because she was scared at the thought of Alex trapped in a holding cell watching them as he couldn't do anything. "Davros, correct" Ahsoka said "I've heard about you"

"I'm sure you have," Davros said smiling "and I trust you know what's coming"

"I do" she said sure she was the sacrifice that the prophecy mentioned Davros then looked at a screen and found himself oddly surprised at the fact that the other people the Avatar was traveling with were not with them.

"Where are the others?" Davros asked Ahsoka "where are Anakin Skywalker and Sky" at this Ahsoka smiled at the fact that they might just make it.

"By now" Ahsoka said "probably somewhere far away from this place"

"Sky made it out?" Darlene said smiling "that's my boyfriend" at this Davros said nothing and looked at Alex and smiled

"These are the people you travel with?" Davros said pointing a metallic finger at them "a Togruta and an idiot?" At this Dalrene snapped at Davros

"Hey!"

"And I thought you're father was weird" Davros muttered to himself he then turned towards two Daleks and said "find them! Find the Avatar's friends"

"Order accepted" said the Dalek "praise Davros" the two Daleks then exited the room obeying Davros's orders and then Davros turned back to face Alex

"Do you have anything to say, before you watch your friend die?" At this Alex remained silent and then Davros chuckled at the fact that he had beaten his new enemy "for someone who claims to be the Avatar, he's not very talkative is he"

"You gave your word" Alex said through gritted teeth "that they wouldn't" be harmed" at this Ahsoka looked at her boyfriend as into reassure her that things would be alright. But she could tell things wouldn't be. At least not for her. "You said that she wouldn't be harmed!"

"I said" Davros said smiling and he looked at the Daleks again "but I did say that my children had no contract" he the looked at Ahsoka and said "tell me my dear, are you ready to die?" Ahsoka said nothing and looked at the Daleks, these things were going to kill her. And then she looked at her boyfriend who might not even see her again

"I'm ready" Ahsoka said quietly and at that point she raised her arms as the Daleks raised their weapons at her. Alex couldn't do anything he just stood their and watched

"No!" He shouted but not at her this was directed at Davros "please!" He watched on in horror as one of his visions might come true at this very moment.

"Watch Avatar" Davros said laughing "as my Daleks gain their first victory against you" he then let out a chuckle and then he said "my Daleks, exterminate!" The Daleks then repeated that word and Ahsoka knew it was the end. She closed her eyes and raised her arms.

She heard the sounds of the Daleks shooting their lasers, but could've sworn she heard Darlene yell out

"No!" And Davros say

"activate" but he was too late as Darlene pushed Ahsoka out of the way and took the Dalek's laser herself, Ahsoka opened her eyes just in time to see this happening. She saw the blue light hit Darlene as she fell to the ground twitching and contorting in a fit of pain screamed as the laser hit her.

And when she understood what had happened, how Darlene had saved her own life she rushed over to help Darlene but Ahsoka knew at this point that it was already too late. When Darlene had stopped twitching she let out a deep breath and had just enough energy to let out some final words.

"Didn't... See... That... Coming?" She said through laboured breaths and Ahsoka felt absolutely horrible, she room hold of Darlene's face and smiled

"Hey don't no don't try to talk" at this Darlene smiled and said

"There... Are... Worse... Ways"

"No don't be stupid you're not dying"

"Oh.. I" she coughed and said "I think I am" she looked at Ahsoka and said "in a way I suppose I always knew this was going to come to an end at some point" she then looked at Alex who watched on scared for Ahsoka and for Darlene and then at Davros "he will kill you for this" Darlene said and then she said her finally words "tell Sky..." She struggled to get her final words out "tell Sky" but Ahsoka never found out what Darlene wanted her to tell Sky, because at that instant. Darlene let out her final breath and she slumped to the ground, dead...


	16. Chapter 15: The Sacrifice

Chapter 15: The Sacrifice

* * *

Darlene didn't know what she was doing, in fact she thought she must've been crazy, but as soon as the Dalek's fired their blue lasers at Ahsoka, she just couldn't help it. It all happened in a blur and at this she reacted almost instantly knowing it would end in her death.

She screamed "No" and when the blue light almost hit Ahsoka she pushed her out of the way with Alex watching on in horror, Ahsoka fell to the ground and looked at Darlene in shock and horror, just as the blue light hit her, when the blue light did hit her she heard Davros say

"Activate" but it was too late the laser hit her and she screamed as they did so, she fell to the ground and her body twitched and contorted in pain, it lasted a few five minutes before the pain actually stopped. And when it did she found herself with labored breathing.

Ahsoka rushed over to her to help give medical attention but nothing was going to work and Darlene knew it "Didn't... See... That...Coming?" she said through She said through labored breaths and Ahsoka felt absolutely horrible, she room hold of Darlene's face and smiled

"Hey don't no don't try to talk" at this Darlene smiled and said

"There... Are... Worse... Ways"

"No don't be stupid you're not dying"

"Oh.. I" she coughed and said "I think I am" she looked at Ahsoka and said "in a way I suppose I always knew this was going to come to an end at some point" she then looked at Alex who watched on scared for Ahsoka and for Darlene and then at Davros "he will kill you for this" Darlene said and then she said her finally words "tell Sky..." She struggled to get her final words out "tell Sky" but Ahsoka never found out what Darlene wanted her to tell Sky, because at that instant. Darlene let out her final breath and she slumped to the ground, dead

Alex didn't say anything as he watched his girlfriend helplessly try to help Darlene "Ahsoka" Alex said as Ahsoka look at him with a concerned facial expression "don't" he said "there's nothing you can do" at this Ahsoka gasped and said

"That isn't like you" Ahsoka said and she looked at the dead body of Darlene "couldn't we do something?" at this Alex said

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do" Alex said solomenly at this Davros chuckled and said

"See that child" Davros said looking at Ahsoka and smiling that creepy smile he always did "see how I have broken him?" at this Ahsoka stood up and faced Davros

"Don't... You... Dare... Talk... To.. Me!" she growled through gritted teeth and she ignited her Lightsabers and the green sword lit up with green light "you murdered her!"

"I think you did that, my child"

"No" Ahsoka gasped and at this Alex said

"Don't he's trying to bait you"

"I am not" said Davros and at this he said "deactivate the holding cell" he then turned towards a screen and he said "turn on the screen" and the screen did so and an image of Anakin and Sky appeared on. They were walking through the Dalek city and Alex knew this wasn't going to end well. For him and Sky.

Alex felt around just to make sure there was no sign of the holding cell. Just to make sure that Davros hadn't tricked him again "You didn't keep your word" he said angry "you said you would keep your word" he then followed Ahsoka's lead and took out his Lightsaber. Looking at the corpse of Darlene he then decided there and then that Davros wouldn't harm anyone ever again.

Then all of a sudden Alex put his Lightsaber away out of restraint and Ahsoka did the same "no" Alex said and when he said this Ahsoka smiled and said

"We're not like that"

"You do know that this is the beginning of the prophecy" Davros said as Alex walked towards the corpse of Darlene "I can have Sarff escort your brother in here and make up the right lie. to convince him that you murdered him"

"You wouldn't dare do something like that" Alex said facing away from Davros and looking at Darlene with her dead eyes, she looked so peaceful, completely unaware of what was happening. And Alex smiled at her and did the only logical thing that was required for these situations. He closed her eyes and said into Darlene's ear "I'm sorry"

"She died bravely" Ahsoka said looking straight at Davros "saving my own life" at this she chuckled and said "kind of makes your ingenious plan redundant doesn't it?"

"Actually my child" Davros said smiling like he was sharing a private joke "it was all that was planned" and then all hell broke loose as the door slid open and revealed Sky, his Lightsaber drawn...


	17. Chapter 16: The Prophecy Begins

Chapter 16: The Prophecy Begins

* * *

As Sky looked upon the doorway he had no idea what to expect, Anakin was standing next to him smiling and at this Sky began to to get really worried for Darlene's safety, he had no idea if she had made it or not, or if she had gotten herself captured or killed, Sky would find out soon enough though as the doorway slid open revealing a room filled with about 5 Daleks, Davros looking over at Alex and Ahsoka, and there was something that was hidden from view.

Sky drew his lightsaber in preparation for the combat that would sure ensue but couldn't quite grasp the fact that Alex and Ahsoka were alive and he couldn't see Darlene. When Davros saw Anakin and Sky enter the room he smiled as if he had already won and then he looked at Alex and Ahsoka, Alex shook his head as if begging for Davros not to do something and it dawned on Sky that Alex was hiding something from him.

"Welcome, brother of the Avatar" said Davros smiling he then looked at Anakin and said "and Master Skywalker, so befitting it is, to see you all here" Davros paused and said something which really creeped Sky out "what an honour it is for us all to be here, to witness the beginning of the end" at this Sky had no idea what Davros was talking about until he saw what it was that Alex was hiding and when he saw the look on his brother's face it all but confirmed Sky's worst fears.

"No!" Sky said dropping his Lightsaber "no" he said again and he ran towards Alex "no!" He then stared his brother in face and said angrily "let me see" he looked at Alex's face and could tell that his brother was not going to back down "let me see!" Sky said again although a little too loudly this time and Alex thought about it and stepped aside. It wasn't fair to let hide this anymore. And what was going to come in the aftermath was an inevitability.

Sky walked forward passed Ahsoka who looked at him with sympathy, they were the only ones in the room he felt the loss as he did. He walked towards Darlene's dead body and let out a tiny gasp. His girlfriend didn't look dead. In fact she looked like she was only sleeping. And that was giving his girlfriend's corpse a compliment. When Sky first layed his eyes on his girlfriend's corpse. Memories came flooding back. The first time they met when she was a researching the Weeping Angels on the planet Dareeen, to the first time they kissed, and to the last time they saw each other. Sky flashed back to that exact moment when Darlene has kissed him for the final time and then the memory faded away. Just like every other memory of Darlene.

They were replaced by a sudden and fierce anger, an anger he didn't know he possessed. But he didn't care, all he cared about was revenge, and not the good kind of revenge, he wanted to punish those who made Darlene come to harm and the ones who got her killed. Darlene was dead, and it was his fault, their fault, his mind kept saying and Sky didn't care. Once he was finished staring at Darlene's corpse one thought was on his mind and it wasn't a nice thought.

"Sky?" Alex said nervously as he watched his brother stand away from Darlene's corpse "is everything" at this Sky cut Alex off by snapping at him

"Shut... Up!" He said through gritted teeth and he could feel Davros staring at him with those cold and merciless eyes, he was sure that Davros was the one that killed his girlfriend he walked towards Davros and faced him with nothing but the emotion of anger and fear "you" he said "how?"

"How?" Davros asked "oh how did she die?"

"She had a name!" Sky snapped and at this Davros smiled and said

"Why don't you ask your brother?"

"No!" Sky said igniting his Lightsaber "not yet" he then raised his Lightsaber towards Davros and at this Sky smiled and said "not until you answer me!" At this Davros leaned away from Sky and smiled because he knew he had won, this was it this was the beginning of the prophecy.

"I gave the order" Davros said telling the truth and at this a Sky raised his Lightsaber and Alex took a step back, Ahsoka was horrified at what Sky was actually going to do "go on" said Davros "kill me, kill me and assume your rightful posistion" he then stared at Darlene's corpse and smiled "take your vengeance". Davros then raised his arms in mock surrender "I am unarmed, kill me, and reclaim your right!" At this Sky smiled and said

"Gladly" at this Alex couldn't did anything but watch as his brother mercilessy killed Davros in cold blood, Davros screamed and let out an insane laugh at the fact that Davros knew he had won, a few seconds had passed and then there was silence, nothing but silence as Alex and Ahsoka watched on in horror at the thing Sky had just done...


	18. Chapter 17: Brother VS Brother

Chapter 17: Brother vs Brother

* * *

Ahsoka let out a scream when she saw what Sky had done. Just like that Ahsoka had witnessed Sky killing one of their enemies in cold blood, with no honour or restraint, Sky had given in to his dark side and after a few seconds of silence. The Daleks all focused their attention on Sky who began to laugh quietly. His laugh then began to get more loudly as Alex found out that Darlene's death was the start.

The start of it all, the start of the prophecy, the prophecy that predicted the end of Coruscant and the end of the universe "no" Ahsoka gasped as Sky turned round to face her smiling evilly and wiping the blood of Davros off his shirt. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it.

"It's over" Sky said walking towards Alex and Ahsoka "the prophecy has begun" at this he turned round and faced the Daleks "Daleks!" He walked towards them and the Daleks moved backwards, even as powerful beings they were now scared of Sky and the power he possessed "I am Sky!" He announced "and I have just killed your leader!" He then looked back at Ahsoka and gave her a wink, a wink that said more than it actually meant, this wink meant that Sky was gonna come after her and he never would stop.

"Sky no" Alex said worried for his own brother's mental health "no" at this Sky turned to face Alex and he said

"In a moment, I will deal with you" he then turned his attention to the Daleks and smiled "now then, where we? Oh yes, I think we were just getting to the part where I bravely to tell you to self destruct!" At this a the Daleks did nothing and Sky smiled "so that's it, giving me the silent treatment are we?"

"They do not answer to you" said the familair voice of Colony Sarff who had appeared out of no where and when he saw the dead body of Davros he said angrily "what have you done?"

"What any man in my position would've done," Sky said smiling and at this Colony Sarff changed his form into a huge snake and when Sky saw this all he could do was laugh "oh is that suppose to scare me?" Sky then struck his Lightsaber at Sarff and decappted the snake without any remorse what so ever. Darlene was dead now, nothing else mattered except killing everyone who deserved it.

Even those closest to him, he then decided that it was best for him to finish his conversation with the Daleks and he looked at them with extreme hatred "Go!" He yelled and at the the Daleks then headed his words and went out of the room leaving only Alex, Anakin, Sky, Ahsoka and the corpse of Darlene in the empty room.

Sky then focused his attention on Alex's dropped Lightsaber and then back on his brother "pick it up" to then give his brother some pressure he grabbed Ahsoka and put his Lightsaber across her neck "or should she die?" At this Alex looked at Ahsoka who said nothing, despite being Sky's hostage it seamed like she could hand herself well in these types of situations "pick your Lightsaber up!" Sky said again, not felling any remorse at all.

"Sky!" Alex said trying to reason with his brother, but it was no use as his brother was long gone, Alex stared at his fallen Lightsaber like he had no choice in the matter, he didn't want to fight his brother, but he knew he had to if he hoped any of them would make it out alive

"Pick that blade up!" Sky said again "or so help me" he then brought his Lightsaber closer to Ahsoka's neck "I will kill your girlfriend, and then your master and I swear I will never ever stop!" At this Alex couldn't help it, by chance he picked up his Lightsaber and ignited it, the blue sword lighting up the way. When Sky saw this he chuckled and said "at last, a fight worthy of my time" he the threw Ahsoka onto the ground next to the corpse of Darlene.

This left Alex with no options "I don't wanna fight you Sky" but this was no use, his brother wasn't listening to him "please don't make me do this"

"Oh shut up and let's get this over with" Sky said raising his blade at Alex "you know this has to happen" at this Alex couldn't but help agree with his brother, although he wanted to find a way out, he just felt weak and he couldn't even stand it. So without thinking he raised the blade and Sky charged.

Sky surprised Alex by what he could do, having only just left the Jedi order Alex had no idea what a skilled oponant his brother was, every swing and parry was felt and Alex was just about as helpless I this fight as he was against the Shadow Master, but clearly Alex had beaten him somehow and he couldn't remember why. If only there was some way to regain the advantage. He narrowly dodged a strike that his brother had sent and laughed as he did so.

"You're barely breaking a sweat" Sky noticed as Alex dodged the blade

"I don't wanna do this!" Alex called back as he ran form his brother

"Running?" Sky said smiling as he chased after you "surely that's a new low?" Come on Alex thought as he pressed some buttons on a device "I see what you were doing!" He then threw his blade straight at Alex who dodged as it suck in a wall, when Alex saw this he couldn't help but laugh

"Stuck in the wall?"

"It appears that way"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For giving me an advantage"

"You're stuck between a rock and a hard place, there's no where you can go"

"Actually" Alex said smiling and Sky's face faultered "you've been so focused on this fight you don't even comprehend the fact that there's someone behind you" at this Sky turned round but it was to late as he was knocked unconscious by Ahsoka punching him and when she took her hand away from Sky she said

"That really hurt!"

"Thanks" Alex said walking away from Sky's unconscious body "nice right hook." At this Ahsoka couldn't help but smile as she heard a familair whooshing sound

"Glad we're gonna get off this planet"

"Me too' Alex said as he looked at Anakin who was carrying Darlene's corpse as teh TARDIS appeared, he went inside and Alex and Ahsoka followed him in...


	19. Chapter 18: The Funeral

Chapter 18: The Funeral

* * *

As Alex dressed in his black tux he found himself reliving the moments of his the past few days, Sky turning like that, Darlene's death, everything, really since the moment he was discovered to being the Avatar, and it hurt him that so much tragedy had occurred within his life time. And here he was attention but the funeral of one of his friends, and his brother wasn't even with him. Alex was just finishing up getting dressed when he heard a familair voice speak.

"Are you ready?" Asked Ahsoka from behind him, she was wearing a simlle black mourning dress with a veil over her face, but Alex didn't care She was still beautiful to him and she always will be, she then reached out her hand as if asking for him to taking it "oh I'm sorry" she said when she saw that he wasn't ready yet. At this Alex smiled and said

"No it's ok" he then took her hand and smiled when Ahsoka looked up at him he said "there's just one more thing I need" he then let go of her hand and searched the wardrobe when he found it he smiled and said "I knew I'd left it here" at this Ahsoka smiled when she saw the box and what was inside it.

"Really?" She said smiling inside the box was a red bow tie.

"I think she would've liked me wearing it" Alex said whilst putting the bow tie on "and besides I think it looks cool"

"Does not go with that tux though" Ahsoka said letting out a little chuckle she then held out her arm once Alex was ready and Alex took it gladly, "you do look handsome though"

"And you look beautiful" Alex said and he pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss which lasted for a bout 3 minutes when they pulled away Alex said "come on, time to go." Ahsoka agreed and then she thought about all the past events that had happened ever since she had met Avatar Alex and couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside his head at that particular moment.

They both in a way had suffered two huge losses. Darlene and Sky as she exited the TARDIS doors, she thought about where Sky would be now, and if he might show up at the funeral.

"You're thinking about whether he'll turn up or not" Alex said smiling when they arrived at the church where Darlene's funeral was being held "knowing who he is now I doubt he will'

"He's your brother" Ahsoka said "you don't think you can give him a second chance?"

"No" Alex said and when he thought he saw the familair face of Sky in the background he looked away "I don't think I can" they then found seats next to Anakin and Padme and smiled when they saw them. Anakin and Padme smiled back and then Alex noticed something, only a few close friends of Darlene had actually shown up.

"There's hardly anyone here" Ahsoka said voicing Alex's thoughts "why is that?"

"She didn't have any family" Padme said in a solemn tone of voice "and not much friends, believe me it took me a lot of work tracking her files"

"Still" Alex said ignoring Padme "at least she's going to a better place" he then stood up and went to the podium of the church's alter where Darlene's open casket showed her still dead body inside. When Alex saw Darlene like this at peace with a rose in her cold hands. It warmed his heart "we are here today" he said looking away from the casket "for a day of mourning" he said this memorising words from a speech he had written about Darlene and her death "because we have suffered a loss far greater then we can imagine" he then looked at Darlene's corpse again and smiled and continued his speech, it was a speech that described Darlene's characteristics and her personality, after a few seconds of silence, Alex then continued on to saying how it was both an honour and a privilege to know someone like Darlene and how he wouldn't have given a second chance to get to know her again.

When he was finished with his speech everyone clapped and Alex felt tears slide down on his cheeks as pretty much everyone else did, he then reached into his pocket and produced a thumb drive from his pocket as it was a message from Darlene and her last words that she would ever say.

He then placed the memory stick into the device and sat down as a video image of Darlene came up Alex smiled as he saw his old friend again for the final time "is this thing on?" Darlene asked as the screen switched from static to a clear video image of Darlene "oh" she said as the video began she smiled and said "this is the last video blog of Darlene Turner" she said memorising her script "if any of you are viewing this then it means" she faultered on this last sentance "it means I'm well dead"

At this everyone let out a tiny chuckle as Darlene smiled through the video screen "I hope it wasn't an embarrassing death, anyway" she said smiling "to my friends, I wish everyone all the best" she then focused her attention on a picture of Alex, Ahsoka and Sky "and to my friends in Team Avatar, don't give in to grief, don't let it consume you as I have done so many times" she then let a tear steak down her cheek on the video screen "And I hope I did good" she said smiling "I really hope I did good" she then took a pause and she said this directing this message to Sky who wasn't even there "and to my boyfriend, I love you" she took a pause and said again "I really do love you, and I hope you do too" she then looked at the camera and said "right then, I think that's it" she then faced the camare and said very sadly "this is Darlene signing off for the last time" she then switched the camera off and Alex let a tear streak down his cheek.

When the video switched off everyone started getting up from their seats and exiting the building, leaving only Alex, Ahsoka, Padme and Anakin in the room.

"What do we do now?" Asked Anakin sadly to which Ahsoka responded with

"I don't think I can carry on not after this" as tears streamed down her cheeks, and Alex wrapped his girlfriend k for a comforting hug he said to reassure her and himself

"Yes we can" he then looked at everyone in the room and smiled "for her sake, we have to, time to move on" at this everyone smiled and then left the church themselves


	20. Chapter 19: Brother's Broken

Chapter 19: Brother's Broken

* * *

As Alex walked out the church he felt a familair presence pass him by, a slight sensation that on,y took him a second to realise that a person was watching him, Ahsoka, Anakin or Padme didn't sense it so whilst they were all talking Alex decided it was best to slip away from the group and find the newcomer. And sure enough once Alex was far enough away from Ahsoka he saw him, the flash of dark robes.

"You know you may as well loose that disguise" at this the person pulled his hood down revealing him to be Sky, like that was any less predictable for Alex, ever since Sky had gone over the edge in that cave the brothers were broken, and Sky had threatened Ahsoka, that wasn't an easy thing to let go off.

"What gave me away?" Asked Sky sarcastically then he went all serious and said "sorry I missed the funeral" at this Alex wondered whether or not Sky was back to his normal self, scratch that, there was no normal self when it came to his brother these days. Alex looked away from Sky in disgust.

"You missed your own girlfriend's funeral" Alex said "that and the fact that you weren't invited" he then walke towards his brother and noticed some changes in him "where have you been all this time?"

"Clearing my head" Sky said smiling "that's all you need to know dear brother" he then held out something small in the palm of his hands "I won't be needing this anymore" Alex realised that it was Sky's own TARDIS key he was giving him and it took Alex a second to realise what Sky was doing.

"You're leaving" Alex said taking the TARDIS key away

"Well yeah" Sky said "after everything that has happened, do you honestly expect me to stick around" Alex knew this was a rhetoricle question but still Sky was his brother even if the jerk had threatened his girlfriend. Everyone had a second chance Ahsoka believe "I'm gonna find out some answers"

"To what?"

"You know what' Sky said and it really did seam as though Sky had returned to his normal self, despite the fact that everything had on,y happened a few days ago "find out whose really behind all this"

"You think someone's behind all this"

"Well it wasn't Davros " Sky said chuckling "I killed him you know"

"That was a very dangerous thing to do" Alex said and at this his brother smiled

"Always on the side of the Angels aren't you?"

"I'm the Avatar" Alex said "it's kind of my job description"

"And how are you with that?" Sky said and at this Alex jerked back knowing full well what Sky meant "you're supposed to be on a journey right now mastering all four elements and yet you barely have"

"I'll get to it at some point"

"I don't think you will"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know you're not quite as smart as everyone thinks you are"

"So?"

"Watch your back dear brother," Sky said and then he let out a little chuckle "Ahsoka better watch hers too" at this Alex knew what his brother meant and he said angrily

"If any harm comes to my friends" Sky got the message and he put his hands up in mock surrender

"OK i get the message" Sky said "it was just a warning' he then turned and looked away from his brother "for now" when Sky said this Alex only barley heard it. Instead he was too eager to get back to Ahsoka and forget that this ever happened.

He looked back to see if Sky was still there but his brother wasn't so naturally Alex rushed back to a stunned and surprised Ahsoka "hey" Ahsoka said smiling "where the hell were you?"

"Doesn't matter" Alex then looked back at the direction where he had met with Sky and said "come in, let's head back to the TARDIS" Ahsoka agreed with him and then they walked back to the TARDIS

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Ahsoka" Alex lied, "simply nothing" the TARDIS doors then opened and they walked inside ready for their next adventure

 **THE END**

 **THE AVATAR AND AHSOKA TANO WILL RETURN...**


End file.
